moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
ToMF
thumb|342px Tale of Mysterious Fights- 'bijatyka i pierwsza gra nawiązująca do uniwersum Tale of Mysterious Creatures. W dniu premiery dostępna była na komputery osobiste, PlayStation 4 oraz Xbox One. Mechanika Gra (w podstawowej wersji, bez DLC) zawiera ponad 30 postaci, wszystkie pochodzące z uniwersum TOMC. Pośród postaci obecni są zarówno mieszkańcy CreepyTown, HallenWest, Konklawe oraz Federacji jak i Legionu, dzięki czemu niemal każda rozpoznawalna postać została uwzględniona w bijatyce. Mechanika jest bardzo prosta. Przed walką wybieramy trzyosobową drużynę bohaterów, między którymi możemy dowolnie się przełączać w czasie pojedynku. Do dyspozycji graczy oddano szereg ciosów i kopnięć, jak i sekwencję kombosów. Każda z postaci ma dwa tzw. Ruchy Specjalne. Uruchamiane są gdy po załadowaniu do pełni Paska Mocy wciśnie się odpowiednie przyciski. Uruchamia się przy tym w pełni animowane, niszczycielskie widowisko. Warto zaznaczyć że opcje "pokaż sekwencję" można wyłączyć w menu, dzięki czemu po uruchomieniu Ruchu Specjalnego od razu zostaniemy uraczeni widokiem malejącego paska życia u przeciwnika. O tym który z Ruchów zostanie wykorzystany decyduje gracz. Poza Ruchami Specjalnymi obecne są Finishery. Są to specjalne ruchy kończące rozrywkę, które w przeciwieństwie do RS, nie wymagają niczego poza wciśnięciem odpowiedniej kombinacji klawiszy. Występują zarówno w wariantach pojedyńczych (wykonywane przy udziale tylko jednej postaci) i grupowych (wykonywane przy udziale wszystkich postaci). Chociaż modele postaci i scenografia gry są w pełni trójwymiarowe, z wrogami walczymy tylko w dwóch wymiarach. Poza finalnym poziomem, wszystkie areny nawiązują do uniwersum Tale of Mysterious Creatures. Wszystkie są w pewnym stopniu zniszczalne, obecne są na nich również obiekty, które walczący mogą wykorzystać. W zależności od tego którą postacią ukończymy grę, zakończy się ona w inny sposób. Historia Dzień Sądu Ostatecznego nadszedł z najmniej spodziewanej strony- Szaz'Nareh, machaniczna horda i pożeracz wymiarów pojawił się na niebie, rozpoczynając apokalipsę. Gdy wszystkie frakcje w Kraju szykowały się, by rzucić się sobie nawzajem do gardeł, Ostateczna Inteligencja uderzyła, w przeciągu godzin ogałacając całe kontynenty z życia. Pozostał już jedynie Kraj. Zdesperowani naukowcy z Federacji podjęli się próby ocalenia swojego państwa dzięki technologii podłączonej do Anomalii Czasoprzestrzennych. Ich plan zakładał wciągnięcie hord Szaz'Nareha wprost do jakiegoś innego, równie nieprzygotowanego na walkę wszechświata. Pragnęli zrzucić problem na barki innej alternatywy. Próba zakończyła się jednak tragicznie. Stworzone zostało pęknięcie między alternatywami- pęknięcie, którego nie dało się załatać. Szaz'Nareh śmiał się ze swoich ofiar, gdyż teraz miał na swojej łasce dwa wymiary w cenie jednego! Porażka nie była jednak całkowita. Jak się okazało, pęknięcie otworzyło mieszkańcom alternatyw przejście do Pieczęci Upadłego, której scalenie mogłoby raz na zawsze zablokować Ostatecznej Inteligencji wejście do tego świata. Przejście do Pieczęci było jednak pod kontrolą Awatara Szaz'Nareha, który wiedział dokładnie jak ważne jest pilnowanie tego miejsca. Co więcej, przez portal mogły przejść jedynie trzy osoby. Nie było wiele czasu do stracenia, tym bardziej że zwycięstwo gwarantowało odepchnięcie Ostatecznej Inteligencji tylko z jednego ze światów. Nie mając możliwości negocjacji, ich mieszkańcy rozpoczęli walkę o to, komu dane będzie walczyć z Awatarem. DLC Rządy Chaosu Okazuje się że nieudany eksperyment sprowadził do pochłoniętych walką alternatyw siódemkę wojowników ze Świtu Chaosu. Dodatek ten dodaje sześć nowych skórek: AxisaChaosu (dla Przemka0980), SalaiChaosu (dla Salai), Bestię (dla Quinta), Essalie (dla Strange), MikhalnaChaosu (dla Mikhalna) i Keina (dla NMZ) oraz nową postać- RejkanutaChaosu. Każda ze skórek daje nowy wygląd, Ruchy Specjalne, Finishery oraz dialogi. DLC Mroczne Wojny W czasie jednej z setek bitew pogrążających Kraj tajemnicze zaklęciethumb|150px przenosi na pole bitwy Nightsong, Axisa(Mroczne Wojny) oraz Henriettę Warren. Próbują oni znaleźć drogę do swojego ojczystego świata w najbardziej klasyczny sposób- ogniem i mieczem. W dodatku dodane zostały również dwie skórki: ''Odwróceni- ''daje postaciom wygląd postaci ze świata Odwróconych. Dodaje również opcje dialogowe. ''Szafa- ''zamienia postaciom ubrania. Brak dodatkowych opcji dialogowych. DLC Dawno Dawno Temu Przypadek sprawił, że jeszcze dwie postacie pojawiły się w tym ogarniętym apokalipsą świecie. Z odległej Galaktyki przybyła dwójka legendarnych Sithów- Darth Revan oraz Darth Vader. Dodano również dwie skórki: *''Plaża- ''zamienia ubrania postaci na stroje kąpielowe. Dostępne jedynie dla Podstawowych Postaci. Dodaje opcje dialogowe. *''Alternatywa- ''daje postaciom wygląd ze świata Alternatywy. Dodaje również opcje dialogowe. Lokacje ToMF posiada ponad 20 lokacji ze świata Tales of Mysterious Creatures. Arena Pieczęci Jest to jedyny poziom, który dotąd nie pojawił się thumb|210px|Arena Pieczęcinigdzie w uniwersum. Jest to miejsce istniejące w pustce międzywymiarowej, w którym mieści się tzw. Pieczęć Upadłego. To właśnie dzięki stworzeniu w niej niewielkich wyrw, Szaz'Nareh jest w stanie poruszać się między alternatywami. Miejscethumb|left|Awatar Szaz'Nareha to bronione jest przez Awatara Szaz'Nareha, będącego finalnym bossem w grze. Opuszczony Port Sala Tronowa (Pałac Metropolii) Mer de Sang Rezydencja Salai Twierdza Shiro Forteca Strachu Mury HallenWest Vanilla Unicorn Twierdza 1 (Linia Cere) Basen w Korundzie Magazyn Wasieqa Wąwóz Rybaka Arka Kraju Sala Sądowa (Niebo) Koszary u przedmieść Metropolii Mieszkanie LoboTaker i k#rwa tak dalej (niech ktoś coś doda ;-;) Przemek0980 'Ruchy Specjalne 'Ludzki Pociskthumb|123px' Przemek za pomocą swojej Kirry kilkukrotnie uderza przeciwnika- najpierw w brzuch, potem w głowę i krocze. Po tym brutalnym festiwalu Reinkarnator przeskakuje za plecy wroga i uwalnia z broni falę uderzeniową, która ciska wrogą postacią kilkadziesiąt metrów w górę. Gdy przeciwnik zacznie spadać i będzie tuż nad ziemią, Reinkarnator ponownie zaatakuje falą uderzeniową, ciskając ciałem przeciwnika na drugi koniec pola bitwy. Po wybraniu skórki "Plaża" sekwencja jest nieco dłuższa, gdyż chłopak wyciąga broń ze swoich kąpielówek. Po wybraniu skórki "Odwróceni" rany zostają zadane przy pomocy zwykłego miecza, a postać przeciwnika leci kilka metrów w górę gdyż Odwrócony Przemek nią rzuca. 'Worek do Bicia' Reinkarnator doskakuje do przeciwnika, łapie go za włosy i kopie kolanem w twarz. Następnie puszcza włosy, łapie za szyję i zabiera wrogowi duszę. Ten zamienia się w pozbawioną świadomości kukłę, której Przemek łamie rękę oraz obydwie nogi, zmuszając przeciwnika by padł na ziemię. Następnie na rozkaz Reinkarnatora wroga postać wyciąga posiadają przez siebie broń i wbija ją sobie w brzuch. Po wszystkim Przemek umieszcza duszę nieprzyjaciela w jego ciele. Po wybraniu skórki "Odwróceni" przeciwnik nie wbija sobie niczego w brzuch, zamiast tego Odwrócony Przemek przebija mu serce swoim mieczem. Po wybraniu skórki "Alternatywa" Przemek0981 zamiast odebrać przeciwnikowi duszę, uspia go Zielonym Proszkiem. 'Finishery' 'Dekapitacja' Reinkarnator wyciąga Kirrę, po czym uderza przeciwnika w jedno z jego ramion z tak wielką siłą, że ono zwyczajnie odpada. Następnie obkręca się i robi to samo z drugą z kończyn. Gdy przerażony przeciwnik próbuje się odsunąć, chłopak doskakuje i przystawia swoją broń do jego podbródka. Energia jaką przy okazji zadawania ciosów załadowana została Kirra uwalnia się, tworząc falę która odrywa głowę wroga od reszty ciała, ciskając ją kilkanaście metrów w górę. Reszta ciała pada na ziemię, a Przemek wyciąga dłoń w górę, łapiąc w nią dekapitowaną głowę przeciwnika. Po wybraniu skórki "Alternatywa" chłopak zamiast wyciąga Kirrę łączy się ze Smąriuszem i wykopuje głowę przeciwnika z jego ciała. 'Stonowany Koniec' Chłopak podcina przeciwnika, sprawiając że ten pada na plecy. Następnie wyciąga Kirrę i zaczyna nią uderzać o głowę przeciwnika. W miarę jak twarz i włosy robią się czerwone od krwii, ciosy stają się mniej intensywne. Gdy pobity przeciwnik ledwie utrzymuje przytomność, chłopak zachodzi wroga od tyłu, ściąga swój krawat i owija wokół jego szyi. Następnie zaciąga pokonanego do najbliższego, wysokiego punktu i tam go wiesza. Następnie patrzy, jak przeciwnik rzuca się w swych ostatnich, bezowocnych próbach ratowania życia i odchodzi. Po wybraniu skórki "Plaża" Reinkarnator zamiast krawata wykorzystuje sznurek od kąpielówek. 'Szybkie Zakończenie' (wymagania: Przemek + dwie dowolne postacie) Dwie postacie towarzyszące Przemkowi wykorzystują swoje ataki, by rozerwać na strzępy ciało przeciwnika. Gdy dusza pokonanego wroga zaczyna ulatywać ku Zaświatom, Reinkarnator łapie ją w swoją dłoń, po czym pochłania, udając się ku wyjściu z pola bitwy. 'Cięcie Kinry' (wymagania: Przemek i Strange wśród członków drużyny) Przeciwnik naciera na Przemka i Strange. Piratka wyciąga Miecz Kinry i odcina mu jedną z nóg. Wróg krzyczy z bólu i zamachuje się pięścią, chcąc uderzyć syrenę. Ta rzuca swoją broń do Reinkarnatora, który obcina przeciwnikowi rękę którą próbował atakować. Przerażony wróg zaczyna odskakiwać, jednak wpada na trzeciego członka drużyny, który odkopuje go w kierunku pary. Gdy przeciwnik leci w kierunku pary, Przemek roztrzaskuje mu czaszkę Kirrą a Strange przepoławia go odzyskanym w miedzyczasie Mieczem Kinry. Po wybraniu skórki "Odwróceni" Przemek zamiast roztrzaskać przeciwnikowi czaszkę, odcina mu głowę własnym mieczem. Po wybraniu skórki "Alternatywa" nie następuje wymienianie się bronią- każdy wykonuje akcje przy pomocy swojego Miecza Kinry. 'Kupidyn' (wymagania: Przemek + dwie dowolne postacie) Postacie towarzyszące Przemkowi nacierają na przeciwnika. Jedna z nich uderza go w brzuch, przebijając go na wylot, druga powala go na ziemię i wyrywa jej nogi. Następnie obydwie postacie przytrzymują ledwie przytomnego wroga, a Reinkarnator wystrzeliwuje z Kirry pocisk uderzeniowy, który przebija przeciwnikowi serce. 'Konwersacje' *'podstawowe rozpoczęcie rozmowy, wykorzystywany w przypadku przeciwnika, do którego nie zaprogramowano konkretnej wypowiedzi:' "- Załóżmy że zginę- nic wielkiego. Pytanie brzmi- czy to tobie śpieszy się na tamtą stronę?" *'podstawowa odpowiedź, wykorzystywana' 'w przypadku przeciwnika, do którego nie zaprogramowano konkretnej wypowiedzi:' "- Ja pi#rdolę" *'tekst wypowiadany po wygranej walce:' "- Mam udawać zaskoczonego?" *''' dialogi z Mrs. Strange:' ''"- Przynajmniej przekonamy się, które z nas lepiej walczy. ''- Możemy dokończyć tą rozmowę gdy będę opatrywać Ci rany?'' ''- *śmiech* Jesteś równie wredna, co urocza"'' "- Twoje pojęcie "randkowania" jest naprawdę ciekawe. ''- Teraz złoję Ci dupę. Randka będzie zaraz po walce.'' ''- Zarezerwuj sobie stolik przy szpitalu"'' "- Dlaczego po prostu nie zrezygnujesz i nie dasz mi ocalić świata? ''- Dlaczego sądzisz że będę się ciebie słuchać?'' ''- Ostatniej nocy nie miałaś z tym problemów"'' "- Błagam, powiedz mi że jesteś Rossalie, która bawi się w cosplay. ''- A gdybym Ci powiedziała że tak jest, uwierzyłbyś?'' ''- *spoglądanie na piersi* *westchnięcie* Nie."'' "- Pora żebym znowu ocalił świat. ''- Kocham Cię, ale strasznie ssiesz w tych sprawach.'' ''- To wszystko przez tego Kozła!"'' "- To znowu ty, Baphy? ''- Nie, to ja, Strange.'' ''- Zaraz się przekonamy."'' "- Nie chcę Cię zranić. ''- Nie chcesz, czy nie potrafisz? *wredny uśmiech*'' ''- Zmieniłem zdanie."'' *'dialogi ze Strange (gdy ta jest w skórce ''Plaża):' ''"- Oczekujesz że będę w stanie się skupić na walce? ''- Oczekuję że nie będziesz w stanie się skupić na niczym.'' ''- Abudulemeneneneeee..."'' "- Dzień stał się jakiś taki....lepszy.... ''- Wiesz że będziesz musiał ze mną walczyć?'' ''- To będzie proste- odsłoniłaś wiele ważnych punktów"'' "- Jak już wygram, możemy od razu iść na basen. ''- Wolałabym iść na plażę.'' ''- Ciiiii. Przegrani nie mają prawa głosu"'' *'dialogi ze Strange (gdy ta jest w skórce ''Odwróceni):' ''"- Strange? Wyglądasz jakoś....inaczej.... ''- *ślini się na jego widok*'' ''- Okej, pomocy."'' "- Strange, czy to ty? ''- N...nie. J...je...jestem Normal.'' ''- That's the last thing you are."'' "- Nie wiem kim jesteś, ale z pewnością nie moją Noelle. ''- Two...two....oooooj....*traci przytomność z wrażenia*'' ''- Wygrałem?"'' "- Czekaj, pamiętam Cię! To ty jesteś ze świata Odwróconych. ''- Z...zgadza się. M...miło Cię znowu widzieć.'' ''- Ciekawy tekst, zwłaszcza przed walką."'' *'dialogi z Essalie:' "- Cześć Straaaaaaaaaaaa....? ''- *śmiech* Coś nie tak? Nie poznajesz mnie?'' ''- Tiaaa....Zmieniłaś fryzurę?"'' "- Podoba mi się twój strój. Ta krew na twoim ciele już nie. ''- Strój, ciało i krew należą do Księcia Rozkoszy.'' ''- Pierwsze słyszę"'' "- Oczekujesz że będę w stanie się skupić na walce? ''- Nie. Ciału obdarowanemu przez Slaanesha nie można się oprzeć.'' ''- To patrz."'' "- Z tyloma ranami na ciele....Nawet nie zauważę czy Cię trafiłem. ''- Twoje ataki mogą najwyżej sprawić mi przyjemność.'' ''- Więc zaraz zaznasz jej całkiem sporo"'' "- Jesteś o wiele mniej urocza niż moja Strange. ''- Jestem też od niej dużo lepsza.'' ''- Pozwól że ja to ocenię"'' *'dialogi z Przemkiem:' "- Witaj, przystojniaku. ''- Witaj, przystojniaku.'' ''- To będzie zabawny pojedynek"'' "- Chwila....ja mam niebieskie włosy?! ''- Co?!'' ''- No wiem, też nie zauważyłem!"'' "- Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz będę musiał walczyć sam ze sobą. ''- Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz przegrasz tą walkę.'' ''- I jak tu obrazić Ciebie, nie obrażając siebie?"'' "- Jak ja k#rwa nie cierpię mącenia z czasem. ''- Boli od tego głowa.'' ''- Nie martw się. Za kilka chwil to będzie wyłącznie mój problem"'' "- Zaraz po walce powinniśmy pójść do Strange. ''- Mojej czy twojej?'' ''- A po co wybierać?"'' *'dialogi z Blakłudem:' "- Ze wszystkich ludzi....akurat ty.... ''- Nie pękaj Drugi.'' ''- To mnie nie połam."'' "- Ej, co ty na to żebyśmy walczyli jak dawniej? Ty bez magii, ja bez duchów? ''- Nie ma mowy.'' ''- K#rwa"'' "- Musimy walczyć? ''- Nie, jeśli zostawisz mnie na godzinę ze swoją niunią.'' ''- Moje wątpliwości zostały rozwiane"'' "- Jeszcze tylko zawołać Narendę i będziemy mogli polować na smoki. ''- Nie po to trzymałem Serka tyle lat przy życiu, żeby pozwolić wam go teraz zabić.'' ''- Dramatyzujesz."'' "- Przekazać coś Quintowi? ''- Chcesz z nim rozmawiać zza grobu?'' ''- Tak, twojego"'' "- Tylko niech to nie będzie Blakłud....Niech to nie będzie Blakłud.... ''- *pojawia się* Witam.'' ''- Ja pier...."'' "- Zabójcy Smoków znowu razem. ''- Zawsze gdy byliśmy razem, w tle była jakaś katastrofa.'' ''- *rozgląda się, patrząc na obecne na niebie maszyny* No nie mów"'' *''' dialogi z Quintem:' "- Wycofaj się, albo będę musiał zakończyć to, co zacząłem tysiąclecia temu.'' ''- Nie jesteś w stanie mi zagrozić.'' ''- Jestem prawie pewien że twoja matka też tak myślała."'' "- Jestem Zabójcą Smoków. ''- Jestem Zabójcą Zabójcy Smoków.'' ''- Czekaj, co?"'' "- Gotów żeby trafić do Piekła? W sensie- znowu. ''- Jeśli tam trafię, to tylko zabierając Cię ze sobą!'' ''- Tylko ja będę się w stanie stamtąd wydostać bez niczyjej pomocy"'' "- Co tam u ciebie? ''- Zamorduję Cię.'' ''- Dzięki, u mnie też jak zwykle"'' "- Powinienem był to zrobić już dawno temu. ''- *zionięcie ogniem w niebo* Poddać się moim płomieniom?'' ''- Nie, zatkać Ci pysk"'' "- Ostatnie słowa? ''- Pokonałem Cię raz, pokonam Cię ponownie.'' ''- To będzie przezabawnie brzmiało na twoim nagrobku"'' "- Nie chcę z tobą walczyć. ''- Mam 13 razy większego niż ty.'' ''- Dzięki, pomogło"'' *'dialogi z Axisem (Świt Chaosu):' "- Nie mów że jest świat, w którym dałem się opętać. ''- Jest świat, w którym uznałeś potęgę Chaosu.'' ''- Czyli jest świat w którym dałem się opętać"'' "- Muszę przyznać, że wyglądasz lepiej niż ja. ''- Potęga Chaosu daje więcej, niż tylko wygląd.'' ''- Ta. Niesamowicie zwiększa ego."'' "- Kolejne mieszanie w kontinuum, kolejne problemy. ''- Nie martw się. Wkrótce wszystkie się skończą. Przynajmniej dla Ciebie.'' ''- A mówią że to ja jestem nieprzyjemny."'' "- Więc, jesteś teraz ichniejszym Papieżem? ''- Mrocznym Apostołem.'' ''- A co za różnica?"'' "- Po co Ci ta maska? ''- *pokazuje co jest pod nią*'' ''- Schowaj! Schoowaj!"'' "- Mogę zadać Ci pytanie? ''- Chaos, będzie jedyną odpowiedzą.'' ''- Dobra, po prostu Cię zabiję"'' "- Zapłacisz za to co zrobiłeś swojemu Smąriuszowi. ''- Kluczem do potęgi jest poświęcenie. Sądziłem że nauczyliśmy się tego już dawno.'' ''- A ja sądziłem że nauczyliśmy się, że konszachty z tajemniczymi mocami nie są dobrym pomysłem"'' *'dialogi z Axisem (Mroczne Wojny):' "- Nie mów mi że jest świat w którym dałem się opętać. ''- Jest jedynie świat, w którym stałeś się nieskończenie potężniejszy.'' ''- Czyli jest świat w którym dałem się opętać"'' "- Wpływ Baphometa? ''- Cieni.'' ''- Dzięki. Postaram się unikać"'' "- Może to dziwne pytanie, ale jak ma się u Ciebie Narenda? ''- Aktualnie jest kobietą.'' ''- Każdy Reinkarnator miał taką przygodę..."'' "-'' Jakim cudem skończyłeś w ten sposób?'' ''- Próbowałem ratować świat.'' ''- Strange ma rację. Powinienem przestać to robić"'' "- Czy mi się wydaje, czy twoje mięśnie są trochę większe? ''- Możliwe. Walczę bez przerwy od ponad trzech stuleci.'' ''- I ta walka kończy się dzisiaj"'' "- Te wasze Cienie....szukają jeszcze kogoś? ''- Chcesz się do nich przyłączyć?'' ''- Nie. Ale sprzedałbym wam Kozła."'' *'dialogi z Heinrichem Welffem:' "- Kopę lat, Mistrzu. ''- Pokaż mi czego się nauczyłeś, uczniu.'' ''- Oj, żebyś nie pożałował tej prośby"'' "- No! Akurat na Ciebie czekałem! ''- Nadal jesteś na mnie zły, że nie powiedziałem Ci że żyję?'' ''- Niech twój połamany kręgosłup posłuży za odpowiedź."'' "- Teraz czas żeby Uczeń przerósł Mistrza. ''- Uczeń zawsze pozostanie uczniem.'' ''- Przekonajmy się"'' "- Wiesz, Strange napraaaaawdę nie lubi Federacji. ''- To jeden z powodów dla których zaangażowałem jej siostrę, nie ją.'' ''- Jasne. A po co zaangażowałeś Arise?"'' "- Czy teoretycznie nie jestem pierwszym Dzieckiem Heinricha? ''- Można tak powiedzieć.'' ''- Czyli po walce mogę ubiegać się o przywództwo?"'' "- Reinkarnator kontra Reinkarnator.... ''- Dwie strony tego samego medalu.'' ''- Czemu zawsze przed walką bierze nas na takie filozoficzne pi#przenie?"'' *'dialogi z Baphometem:' "- Pozbędę się Ciebie. Tym razem na dobre. ''- Gdybym dostawał grosz za każdym razem gdy to słyszę, mógłbym wypełnić pieniędzmi dość duży basen.'' ''- Chętnie bym Cię w nim utopił"'' "- Moja zemsta na tobie w końcu się dopełni. ''- Nadal rozpamiętujesz tą upojną noc?'' ''- Przestaaaaaaaaań!"'' "- To za Blakłuda i Narendę. ''- Zaskakująco krótka lista zażaleń.'' ''- Dla mnie wystarczająca"'' "- Ostatnie słowa? ''- *przybiera wygląd Strange* Ciooo?'' ''- Drugi raz nie dam się tak podejść"'' "- Czas pożegnać się z życiem, Koźle. ''- Moment. Jestem graczem nr. 2? K#rwa, coś może być na rzeczy.'' ''- Nigdy nie rozumiałem twojego pi#rdolenia"'' "- Zapłacisz za to co mi zrobiłeś. ''- "ZaPłAcIsZ zA tO cO mI zRoBiŁeŚ"'' ''- To da mi więcej przyjemności niż powinno"'' "- Nareszcie, to wszystko się zakończy. ''- Mówisz o swoim zbyt długim życiu?'' ''- Gdyby tylko dało Ci się wcześniej zamknąć pysk..."'' "- To koniec, Baphy. ''- Jestem pewien że mam jeszcze przynajmniej trzy serię, w których powinienem wystąpić.'' ''- Skończ gadać i walcz"'' 'Zakończenie' Po pokonaniu Awatara Szaz'Nareha, Przemek zapieczętował jedną z wyrw w Pieczęci Upadłego, raz na zawsze przepędzając siły Ostatecznej Inteligencji. Po tym wydarzeniu pęknięcie między światami zniknęło, pozostawiając alternatywę chłopaka bezpieczną. Reinkarnator był jednak niepocieszony. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy jego świat stanął na krawędzi zagłady. Chłopak miał jednak zamiar upewnić się że był to ostatni. Wykorzystując swoje moce sięgnął w głąb Pieczęci, przyjmując na siebie niemal nic nieznaczący ułamek mocy jego stwórcy. Nawet tak mała część energii Upadłego, dała mu niesamowitą siłę. Przemek przedostał się do Baijt, gdzie odseparował większość wymiarów Konklawę od rzeczywistości. Pozostawił jedynie Ksarketin, gdzie spotkał Rejkanuta, którego uwolnił od dwóch największych klątw- Pustki i życia. Następnie, będąc związanym z Przedwiecznym, nałożył Koronę Zjednoczenia i stanął na czele armii Lawan Ur. Lata później Ziemia powoli wstaje z kolan, a jej pustkowia ponownie wypełniają się, zarówno ludźmi jak i nieludźmi. Nad wszystkim czuwa Reinkarnator, którego wolę przekazuję potęga Białego Blasku. I chociaż Strażnik Ludzkości, broniąc Ziemi wraz z żoną i przyjaciółmi, jest wielbiony przez ocalałych, Pustka nie przestaje ani na chwilę w swoich próbach wykorzystania go do swoich celów. Reinkarnator jest jednak w stanie mu się przeciwstawić. Póki co.... Mrs. Strange Quint Ruchy Specjalne Finishery 'Zjednoczenie Magii' (Wymagania: Quint i Blakłud w drużynie) 'Wódka Szwagrów' (Wymagania: Mikhaln, Quint i Przemek w jednej drużynie) Bardzo nietypowy finisher, który polega na dosłownym utopieniu przeciwnika Wódką. Mikhaln skupia swą energią magiczną i tworzy wysokoprocentowe napoje. Quint łapie przeciwnika w taki sposób, że ten praktycznie musi usiąść na nogach. Przemek natomiast łapie beczkę czystego alkoholu z lejkiem, z którego zaczyna lać się wóda. Oponent nie mając jak się uwolnić zaczyna się dławić i w efekcie tego topi się. 'Smoczy Tytan' (Wymagania: Kharlez i Quint w drużynie) Nad głowami mężczyzn pojawia się śmiejąca w wniebogłosy Szalona Kapelusznik, której pojawienie się sprawia że Kharlez doznaje ataku paniki a Quint zakłopotany tą sytuacją milczy oglądając się w innym kierunku. Córka Alice Horokeu pstryknięciem palca teleportuje Tytana Kharleza. Techpriest czym prędzej wsiada za sterami pojazdu. Smok natomiast swoją mocą głosu przekształca twór na antropomorficznego gada i wzmacnia go swoją demoniczną magią. Kharlez po tych czynnościach zaczyna uderzać pięściami w miejsce, gdzie stoi oponent. Po krókiej sekwencji Quint podlatuje do wbitego w ziemię antagonisty i wypala w niego absolutnym płomieniem. Konwersacje *'podstawowe rozpoczęcie rozmowy, wykorzystywany w przypadku przeciwnika, do którego nie zaprogramowano konkretnej wypowiedzi:' *'podstawowa odpowiedź, wykorzystywana' 'w przypadku przeciwnika, do którego nie zaprogramowano konkretnej wypowiedzi:' *'tekst wypowiadany po wygranej walce:' Zakończenie Po pokonaniu Avatara Szaz'Nareha nim smok zamknął dziurę, zadał sobie pytanie "Jakie będę mieć z tego korzyści?". Jednak szybko doszedł do wniosku że żadnych. Nikt nie powita go z otwartymi ramionami i okrzyknie bohaterem, nikt nie przywróci do życia wybitą kilka tysiącleci dumną rasę której był przedstawicielem. Dlaczego więc musiał się poświęcać na nic? Należała mu się nagroda za poświęcenie jakiego się dopuścił. Ostatecznie uznał że jedyną i słuszną dla niego nagrodą będzie władza. Quint po zamknięciu wyrwy powrócił do Kraju, a pierwszymi czynnościami jakimi dokonał było uwolnienie uciśnionych terenów spod reżimu Federacji i zjednoczenie nieludzi, chociaż ta część planu którą smok miał w głowie, stała się bardzo ciężka do zrealizowania z powodu trwających od dawien dawna zawiści nieludzi wobec siebie. Salai kiedyś opiszę lol Mikhaln Ienstret 'Ruchy Specjalne' 'Zarżnięciethumb|302px' Ienstret zatrzymuje czas na kilka sekund w czasie których serią błyskawicznych cięć podrzyna najważniejsze arterie ludzkiego organizmu, wliczając to ostateczny cios halabardą rozrywający serce, następnie czas zostaje przywrócony do swego normalnego obiegu, a krwawiący z całego ciała przeciwnik otrzymuje potężny cios latarnią który odrzuca go na dystans połowy areny. W przypadku przeciwników nie mających krwi jak chociażby roboty przeciwnicy otrzymują obrażenia od pola elektrycznego otaczającego ostrze kosy w czasie ataku, a w przypadku nieumarłych mroczny okłada ich trzonkiem kosy, powodując liczne pęknięcia kości Archeon Ienstret na krótką chwilę wzywa jednego ze swoich archeonów który pojawia się za plecami przeciwnika by złapać go za gardło, unieść nad ziemię i drugą ręką wpakować w jego klatkę piersiową serię promieni z dezintegratora i rzucić nim w mrocznego, ten nabija przeciwnika na halabardę i przerzuca go nad głową, po czym nim przeciwnik wstaje wycofuje się na pozycję wartownika, który w tym czasie znika. W walce z finałowym bossem archeon nie podnosi przeciwnika lecz wskakuje mu na głowę, śląc w nią serię morderczych promieni, po czym podwójnym kopnięciem przysuwa go do mrocznego, a ten uderza wroga latarnią jak podczas zarżnięcia. 'Finishery' 'Konwersacje' * podstawowe rozpoczęcie rozmowy, wykorzystywany w przypadku przeciwnika, do którego nie zaprogramowano konkretnej wypowiedzi: "- Niech zgadnę, jesteś kolejnym niezwyciężonym bezwartościowym kosmicznym pyłem, który ma się za niezwyciężonego bo nigdy nie spotkał na swej drodze godnego przeciwnika?" * podstawowa odpowiedź, wykorzystywana'' w przypadku przeciwnika, do którego nie zaprogramowano konkretnej wypowiedzi:' ''"- Wspaniale! Kolejny głupiec do ćwiczenia dekapitacji celów ruchomych" * tekst wypowiadany po wygranej walce: "- No cóż, przynajmniej raz w życiu twoja egzystencja nabrała sensu. Posłużyłeś za obiekt treningowy." * ' dialogi z Mrs. Strange:' "- Daje ci jedną i ostatnią szansę Strange, zejdź mi z drogi i nie zmuszaj mnie bym cię skrzywdził. ''- To naprawdę urocze, ale niestety obawiam się że muszę odmówić.'' ''- Więc to co wydarzy jest twoim własnym życzeniem."'' "- Strange odejdź, to nie musi się tak kończyć. ''- Właśnie że musi, sam to na siebie sprowadziłeś potworze!'' ''- Oboje jesteśmy potworami, jedyna różnica polega na tym, że ja nigdy się tego nie wypierałem."'' W tym wypadku to Strange zaczyna dialog. "- Jesteś kurewsko uparty wiesz? ''- Nie da się przeżyć czterech tysięcy lat i nie być upartym.'' ''- Nie martw się, dopilnuje żebyś piątego tysiąclecia nie dożył."'' * dialogi z Przemkiem: Rozmowa nieco dłuższa z racji krótkich dialogów "- Czy my naprawdę to robimy? ''- Tak.'' ''- To bezsensu.'' ''- Wiem."'' "- Przemek przestań udawać ucieleśnienie Apokalipsy i pomóż mi zatrzymać to szaleństwo. ''- Ja nie udaje, JA JESTEM UCIELEŚNIENIEM APOKALIPSY!'' ''- Wspaniale, pozostaje mi wierzyć że Strange przyjdzie tu na czas i że jej ciało rzeczywiście ma na niego taki wpływ jak zapewniali inni."'' "- Przemek nie chce cie obrazić, ale jesteś lepszy ode mnie tylko w jednym aspekcie. ''- Niby jakim?'' ''- Jesteś lepszy w umieraniu."'' * ' dialogi z Quintem:' "- Quint zejdź z drogi, naprawdę nie mam czasu na wygłupy. ''- Inaczej będziesz gadał kiedy twoje ciało pochłonie mój biały płomień!'' ''- *grzebie w tyglu cierpienia* Przysiągłbym że gdzieś tu miałem kaganiec na smoki."'' "- Quint zejdź mi z drogi, proszę cię, jedną rasę już zgładziłem, nie chce uśmiercać kolejnej. ''- Wielka szkoda bo ja bardzo chce uśmiercić ciebie.'' ''- Zawsze to samo."'' Quint zaczyna dialog. "- Zostaniesz unicestwiony, taka jest bowiem wola mojego pana! ''- *rozgląda się dookoła* Przemka nie ma w pobliżu, chyba nie obrazi się jeśli raz go wyręczę.'' ''- HA HA spróbuj!"'' * dialogi z Essalie: "- No proszę proszę, Gloria Welff ''- Jestem Essalie Feelover do cholery!'' ''- Wszystko mi jedno, jesteś Federacyjnym ścierwem które tolerowało brutalne gwałty i tortury urządzane przez swoich ludzi, sam widok takich jak ty sprawia, że chce mi się rzygać, a odebranie ci życia będzie bardzo satysfakcjonujące."'' "- Kolejna syrena, wiesz że kiedyś dla sportu polowałem na takie jak ty? Szybko się poruszacie, dość szybko żeby przy wpadnięciu we wzmacnianą sieć, na miejscu robiły się z was paski mięsa. ''- Chciałeś mnie tym sprowokować? Nie obchodzą mnie inne, nie jestem taka jak one!'' ''- Nie. Chciałem ci tylko uświadomić że nie będziesz pierwszą z jaką walczę i nie pierwszą jaką zabije."'' "- To zdaje się być mój szczęśliwy dzień, najpierw niebo zamienia się w iście apokaliptyczny krajobraz, a następnie staje przede mną jedna z tych osób które od kilku lat bardzo chciałem zamordować. ''- Zaraz się przekonamy kto kogo zamorduje!'' ''- W istocie, przekonamy się."'' * dialogi z Darth'em Vader'em: "- Hmmm powolne ruchy, podatny na elektryczność, to czterdzieści procent tkanek własnych jakie ci pozostało posiada minimalną wydajność, pancerz może i wytrzymały ale zaraz... nie możesz podnosić miecza nad głowę? To będzie bardzo krótki pojedynek. ''- Nie potrzebuję tego, zaraz zostaniesz świadkiem potęgi ciemnej strony mocy!'' ''- A ty zostaniesz świadkiem likwidacji na swojej dupie, a w każdym razie tym co z niej zostało."'' "- Zaraz zaraz, naprawdę? Cyborg? To najlepsze na co stać tą kupę złomu która zaległa na tym świecie? ''- Jesteś bardzo pewny siebie, zobaczymy jak pewny siebie będziesz kiedy uświadczysz mej mocy.'' ''- Zapewne będę jeszcze pewniejszy, po tym jak unicestwię kolejne ścierwo z kolejnej pokręconej alternatywy."'' Darth Vader zaczyna dialog. ''- Opór jest bezcelowy, nie masz szans w walce z ciemną stroną mocy.'' ''- Nie obawiam się twojej tak zwanej "potęgi".'' ''- Więc będziesz zapamiętany jako odważniejszy od innych."'' * dialogi z Darth'em Revan'em: "- Na wszystkie przekleństwa Wszechrzeczy, kim ty jesteś do cholery!? ''- Jestem Darth Revan, mistrz ciemnej i jasnej strony mocy. Wciąż możemy się rozejść w spokoju, wystarczy że odstąpisz.'' ''- Bardzo chętnie, ale niestety jestem przywiązany do tego świata i nie mogę dać go unicestwić."'' "- Wspaniale! Kolejny wariat z bronią! Ilu jeszcze spotkam was na mojej drodze!? ''- Zapewne wielu. Chociaż nie jestem wariatem, mimo to wiem po co tutaj przybyłeś i nie zamierzam pozwolić ci przejść.'' ''- A szkoda, bo już liczyłem na miłą rozmowę zakończoną pokojowym przejściem dalej."'' Revan zaczyna dialog. "- Poznałem dobro i zło! Przeżyłem trzysta lat tortur! Jestem Revan! A ty upiorna bestio nie jesteś dla mnie żadnym wyzwaniem! ''- Muszę przyznać, ze wszystkich obelg rzuconych we mnie w tym stuleciu, ta była całkiem trafiona."'' * dialogi z Legionem: Legion zaczyna dialog. "- Jestem niezwyciężony! Nikt nie zdołał mnie pokonać i już nikt nigdy nie zdoła! ''- Słyszałeś kiedyś o broni zerowej?'' ''- Nie.'' ''- Tak myślałem."'' Legion zaczyna dialog. "- Powinieneś się mnie bać. Unicestwię całą tą planetę! ''- To ty powinieneś się bać mnie, ja już raz to zrobiłem."'' 'Zakończenie' Wasieq LoboTaker Aracz Heinrich Welff 'Ruchy Specjalne' 'Szał Pięścithumb|288px' Przeciwnik naciera na Heinricha, ten jednak spokojnie wyciąga z kurtki pistolet laserowy i strzela mu w obydwa ramiona i brzuch. Ciężko ranny przeciwnik zaczyna się zataczać, a Heinrich prześlizguje mu się pod nogami, staje za nim i uderza pięścią w plecy tak mocno, że wróg odlatuje metr dalej. Nim zdoła upaść na ziemię, Welff łapie go za włosy, stawia przed sobą i zaczyna ponownie uderzać. Pierwszy cios druzgocze przeciwnikowi żebra, drugi łamie szczękę a trzeci pęka mu czaszkę, sprawiając że wróg pada na ziemię. 'Pogromca Dusz' Heinrich ściąga rękawiczki, po czym łapie przeciwnika za gardło i wyciąga jego duszę. Następnie zaczyna wyrywać duchowi ręcę i nogi i zamieniać je miejscami. Potem rozrywa projekcji astralnej twarz i przylepia ją znów, do góry nogami. Przedziurawia jej również klatkę piersiową i rozrywa brzuch. Następnie ponownie łapie dusze i wkłada ją w przeciwnika, który krzyczy z bólu, czując jakby te wszystkie obrażenia zostały mu naprawdę zadane. Ruch kończy się kopnięciem w twarz, który powala wroga na ziemię. 'Finishery' 'Konwersacje' *'podstawowe rozpoczęcie rozmowy, wykorzystywany w przypadku przeciwnika, do którego nie zaprogramowano konkretnej wypowiedzi:' "Czasem myślę że jestem na to wszystko za stary" *'''podstawowa odpowiedź, wykorzystywana w przypadku przeciwnika, do którego nie zaprogramowano konkretnej wypowiedzi:' ''"Masz ochotę na moje córki, prawda? Wypatroszę Ci łeb i podam na rodzinnej kolacji" *'tekst wypowiadany po wygranej walce:' "Chwała Wielkiej Federacji, skurwysyny" *'dialogi z Szaloną Kapelusznik:' "''- Córciu....wycofaj się. Nie chcę z tobą walczyć.'' ''- Dobrze wiesz nie mogę się poddać, jeśli wierzę w to co walczę, tato.'' ''- *westchnięcie* Dokładnie tak Cię wychowałem"'' "- Selina? Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz? ''- Ratuję świat przed zagładą.'' ''- Przemek nie mówił Ci że to nigdy nie wychodzi?"'' "- Nie podoba mi się ta cała sytuacja. ''- Jesteś mną zawiedziony, ojcze?'' ''- Bardziej dumny z twojego zdecydowania"'' "- To jak? Obejrzymy jakiś serial po walce? ''- Tato! Mam ponad 120 lat, jestem dość dorosła żeby np. umawiać się na randki...'' ''- Po moim trupie"'' "- Znowu nie posprzątałaś w pokoju, Selina. ''- Mogę to zrobić jak już pokonam Awatara?'' ''- Ooo nie. Zaciągnę Cię tam tu i teraz"'' "- Jestem z Ciebie dumny, Selina. ''- Dość żeby dać mi wygrać?'' ''- *śmiech* Nie w tym życiu, córciu"'' "- Dzieci i problemy wychowawcze... ''- Raz na jakiś czas trzeba sprawiać problemy, tato.'' ''- Ale żeby tak codziennie?"'' "- Kocham Cię córciu. ''- Ja Ciebie też, tato.'' ''- Tylko pamiętaj o tym jak będę Ci druzgotał żebra"'' "- Maaarco! ''- Polo!'' ''-*śmiech*"'' *'dialogi z Rossalie:' "- Nadal złościsz się za mieszanie Ci we wspomnieniach? ''- Nie tato. Ale i tak skopie Ci tyłek.'' ''- Ufff. Ulżyło mi."'' "- Naprawdę Cię kocham córeczko, ale nie dasz mi rady. ''- Ej! Siłowałam się z Szaloną!'' ''- Ona też nie dałaby mi rady"'' "- Więc...ty i Arise....zabezpieczacie się? ''- Tato!'' ''- No co?"'' "- A miałem taki dobry humor... ''- Wizja pokonania przez własną córkę jest tak dołująca?'' ''- Po prostu martwię się o twoją samoocenę po twojej porażce"'' "- A to za to że zapomniałaś o Dniu Ojca. ''- Nie moja wina, tato! Mieszałeś mi we wspomnieniach!'' ''- Poświęcasz się dla nich a gdy trzeba kupić prezent zrzucają winę na twoje mroczne knowania"'' "- Do pokoju, młoda damo! ''- Zmuś mnie!'' ''- Nie widzę przeszkód"'' *'dialogi w przypadku natrafienia na samego siebie:' "- Nienawidzę macania czasoprzestrzeni. ''- Tu się zgadzamy.'' ''- Jesteśmy mną. To oczywiste że się zgadzamy!"'' "- Echooo! ''- Echooo!'' ''- *śmiech*"'' "- W sumie nie zestarzałem się tak źle. ''- Podobno Avolin twierdzi że nieźle się trzymamy.'' ''- Nie będę nawet stał obok pojemnika na spermę tego Kozła"'' "- Kiedy walczyłeś już z każdym...czas powalczyć sam ze sobą. ''- Walczyć to jedno. Ale przegrać sam ze sobą....'' ''- Po walce opowiesz mi jakie to uczucie"'' *'dialogi z Baphometem:' "- Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak długo czekałem na tą chwilę. ''- Na własną klęskę?'' ''- Wprost nie mogę się doczekać zeby zamknąć Ci ten pysk"'' "- To będzie za Przemka, Selinę i Alice. ''- Lista osób które skrzywdziłem jest znacznie dłuższa.'' ''- Więc dostaniesz coś ekstra"'' "- Jedynym plusem tej sytuacji jest to, że mogę Cię w końcu zarżnąć. ''- Daj spokój Narenda. Nie możemy tego obgadać?'' ''- Nie jestem w nastroju na rozmowy, Baphy!"'' "- Możesz w końcu zdechnąć? Na dobre? ''- Daj spokój Narenda. Byłoby Ci smutno beze mnie.'' ''- Nic bardziej mylnego."'' "- Tu kończy się twoja przygoda, Koźle. Nie masz już nic. ''- Wciąż mam twoją żonę, Bystrzaku.'' ''- Po nią zejdę jak to wszystko się skończy."'' "- Przez ten cały czas nie marzyłem o niczym innym niż ta chwila. ''- Oooo. Wiedziałem że o mnie myślisz.'' ''- Na szczęście za chwile nie będę już musiał"'' "- Dzisiaj zakończę twoje istnienie. ''- Wątpię. Wciąż jestem jednym z głównych antagonistów.'' ''- Twoje pieprzenie również zakończę!"'' 'Zakończenie' Arise Rossalie Tadeusz Żbirowski Elizabeth Terrance Szalona Kapelusznik 'Ruchy Specjalne' '''thumb|202px'Niespodzianka' Szalona wyciąga swój pistolet i celuje nim w przeciwnika. Zamiast pocisku, z lufy wysuwa się mini-maszt z napisem "Bang!". Gdy przeciwnik oddycha z ulgą, Kapelusznik wyrzuca pistolet i wyciąga granatnik przeciwpancerny Mk 153 SMAW z pociskiem odłamkowo-burzącym, który z impetem uderza w przeciwnika, po czym wybucha, pochłaniając jego ciało w eksplozji. Po wszystkim Szalona odwraca się w stronę kamery i pokazuje kciuk w górę. 'Ogień Krzyżowy' Szalona doskakuje do przeciwnika, łapie go za głowę i zaczyna kręcić nim dookoła. Po kilkunastu obrotach wyrzuca wroga w powietrze a następnie kładzie się na ziemi, patrząc jak jej adwersarz zaczyna w panice spadać ku ziemi. Wtedy wyciąga swoje dwa pistolety i zaczyna wyładowywać ich magazynek na ciele spadającego oponenta. Gdy pada ono w końcu na ziemię, jest całe przedziurawione. 'Finishery' 'Ostatni pocałunek' Szalona Kapelusznik łapie przeciwnika za tył głowy i przyciąga do siebie, przekazując mu namiętny pocałunek. Trwa to kilka sekund, po których dziewczyna odpycha adwersarza, odwraca się do niego plecami i udaje się do wyjścia. Zdezorientowany adwersarz dobywa broni, chcąc zaatakować Szaloną. Nim jednak jest w stanie cokolwiek zrobić, jego ciało zaczyna się straszliwie trząść. Po chwili z jego wnętrza zaczynają wyrastać ręcę, które przebijają się przez jego brzuch, plecy, krocze, szyję, usta, oczy i głowę. Przeciwnik pada martwy. ''Finisher niedostępny z postaciami: Heinrich Welff, Baphomet. 'Bang Bang' Szalona wyciąga swój pistolet i celuje nim w przeciwnika. Zamiast pocisku, z lufy wysuwa się mini-maszt z napisem "Bang!" Gdy adwersarz oddycha z ulgą, Szalona naciska spust raz jeszcze, maszt wylatuje, przebijając przeciwnikowi czaszkę. Kharlez Jest to postać walcząca na średnim dystansie i posiadająca ataki służące raczej do utrzymywania przeciwnika w stanie ogłuszenia, aby mógł bezpiecznie podejć, wykonać combo i uciec zanim przeciwnik go dopadnie. Większośc graczy używa jej raczej do denerwowania innych w trybie multiplayer i wygrywaniu dzięki "ragequitowi" niedoświadczonego przeciwnika z turnieju, niż do gry na poważnie. 'Ruchy Specjalne' 'thumb|292px' 'THINGS GONNA GET LOUD NOW!!! (odbiera 15% HP)' Zestraja głośnik swojego Hełmu Multimedialnego z częstotliwością rezonansową wody w ciele przeciwnika, po czym zaczyna przeciągły krzyk sprawiający przeciwnikowi ból i pozostawiający go w stanie ogłuszenia przez 3 sekundy lub do zadania ciosu. 'Berserk (odbiera 30% HP)' Kharlez używa Dotyku Omnisjasza aby sparaliżować mięśnie przeciwnika, po czym kopie glanem w bok kolana wybijając je ze stawu i zmuszając wroga do klęknięcia, wtedy kopie w kark powodując uszkodzenie kręgosłupa. Gdy przeciwnik zaczyna się przewracać chwyta go serworamieniem za głowę i unosząc miażdży czaszkę i uderza pięścią w krtań i przeponę, po czym owija mechadendryt za nie złamaną nogę i odrzuca przeciwnika na koniec areny. Po wybraniu skórki "plaża" jest to seria: uderzenie łokciem w twarz, lewy hak w przeponę, kopnięcie w prawe udo uszkadzające staw biodrowy i kolanowy, kopnięcie w bok głowy i prawy sierpowy w twarz nim przeciwnik upadnie. Wszystko w zwolnionym tempie z prześwietleniem. 'Jednorazowe Busty' Umysł ponad ciałem Przez 5 sekund Kharlez jest w transie, podczas którego nie przyjmuje obrażeń, ale sam też nie może atakować. 'Narkotyczny Szał' Kharlez wstrzykuje sobie narkotyki bojowe, przez co przez 10 sekund porusza się o 50% szybciej i zadaje o 15% większe obrażenia, lecz sam przyjmuje obrażenia zwiększone o 20%, które kumulują się i zostają naliczone dopiero gdy szał minie. 'Finishery' 'Przeciążenie systemów (trzeba zachować dystans od przeciwnika)' Kharlez używając Dotyku Omnisjasza przyspiesza akcje serca przciwnika tak bardzo, że pęka ono wraz z aortą. Następnie skupia się na mózgu oponęta, który zaczyna się topić. Po tym wróg się przerwaca. 'Udar Mózgu' Kharlez wybiera z narzędzi na serworamionach młot udarowy i po chwyceniu przeciwnika za barku zaczyna przebijać się przez jego czaszkę, obryzgując wszystko wokół krwią i kawałkami przeciwnika. Kończy, gdy dłuto dotrze do kręgosłupa, po czym odrzuca ciało i odchodzi wykonując rytmiczne ruchy ramion i bioder. 'Żelazo wewnątrz - żelazo na zewnątrz' Przekazuje komendy znajdującemu się kilkaset metrów dalej W.U.N.S.Z.-owi, z którego grzbietu wysuwa się działko Gaussa, z którego oddane zostaje kilkanaście strzałów małymi stalowymi kolcami, które po chwili wbijają się w ciało przeciwnika. Gdy ostatni zagłębi się w mięsie, Kharlez używa Dotyku Omnisjasza, aby przeciągnąć je do siebie polem magnetycznym, co sprawia, że przeciwnik otrzymuje rozległe obrażenia wewnętrzne. 'Konwersacje' Podstawowe powitanie z niezaprogramowanym przeciwnikiem: -Robię to, gdyż muszę,to nic osobistego. Podstawowa odpowiedź z niezaprogramowanym przeciwnikiem: - Niech zwycięży lepszy. Po zwycięstwie: - Veni, vidi, wp*erdoliłem ci. Z Szaloną:''' - Serce mi się kraje, gdy myślę o krzywdzeniu cię... - Zawsze byłeś pizdą. - *zaciska pięści* ZA***RDOLE CIĘ K*RWO! - It gets so lonely being evil... - And no one loves you when your evil... - I'M LYING THROUGH MY TEETH, YOUR TEARS ARE ONLY COMPANY I NEED! * - Wiesz co? - Nie. - Za wszystko co mi zrobiłaś, to aż mi się chcę cię zabić. '''Z Przemkiem - Możesz zniszczyć moją duszę, chce spokoju. - LOL - Zaczynajmy to żałosne przedstawienie. - Kiedy cię zabije, znajdę cię i zabije znowu, a potem znowu i znowu. - To będzie nudne zajęcie. - Pozwoli mi się skupić na czymś innym niż ból. Z Vaderem ' '(Vader zaczyna) - Przypominasz mi kogoś... ten gniew i nienawiść są mi dziwnie znajome. - Nie sądze abyś kiedykolwiek spotkał kogoś, komu bliskie są tylko maszyny, które jest w stanie naprawić i wrodzy wszyscy, którym ufał, a najbardziej nienawidzi samego siebie. - *Vader patrzy na swoje ręce* Jesteś jak ja, tylko bez dostępu do Mocy. - Zejdź mi z drogi człowieku. - Nie doceniach mojej potęgi! - Znam skądś ten tekst... (Kharlez zaczyna) - Ugniesz się przed potęgą Omnisjasza - Nie doceniasz Ciemnej Strony Mocy. - Zaczynajmy. - Jesteś w stanie uwolnić mnie od niekończącego się cierpienia? - Jestem w stanie nauczyć cię wykorzystywać cierpienie jako siłę. - Więc ucz! 'Zakończenie' Awatar Szaz'Nareha nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego ktoś kto zawdzięcza wszystko Bogu Maszyn staje naprzeciw Jego woli. Odpowiedzi nie uzyskał, nawet w swoich ostatnich chwilach. Kharlez stanął przed Pieczęcią o której wiedział o wiele więcej niż chciał się przyznać. Technik, po wielu długich próbach, zdołał zapieczętować jedną z wyrw i zamknąć pęknięcie między alternatywami. Zrobił to jednak w ten sposób, że cząstka Żelaznej Hordy wciąż pozostała w jego świecie. Po wszystkim Technik wykorzystał resztki Awatara, by objawić się pośród zdezorientowanych automatów jako Jednostka Centralna. Z armią Pożeracza Wymiarów, nikt nie był w stanie mu się przeciwstawić. Ziemia i jej najwięksi Czempioni, padli mu do stóp w przeciągu kilku dni. Teraz nadszedł czas na resztę Galaktyki. Chwała nowemu Bogu Maszyn! Generał Rzeźnik Nieogarnięty Marine Zarazy Legion Baktioth Creatrix Rovena Hamid Blakłud Król Qual-Bos Cathrina Usagi Vedrtal Vulaus Chedwa Baphomet Avolin 'Al' thumb|150px|Standardowa skórka odblokowywana po pierwszym przejściu gry Wojownik Tenno korzystający w walce z zbroi Loki oraz dwóch sztyletów i pary pistoletów boltowych. Dysponuje zdecydowanie niższą pulą życia niż inne dostępne w grze postaci, posiada jednak tarczę energetyczną która potrafi się odnawiać. Ze względu na niską przeżywalność postać polecana jedynie zaawansowanym graczom. Rozgrywka nią polega głównie na unikaniu wrogich ataków i wyprowadzaniu kontr gdy przeciwnik się odsłoni. Posiada trochę większą szybkość niż reszta postaci oraz lepsze uniki co ułatwia ten styl gry. Same ataki sztyletami zadają niewielkie obrażenia ale są wyprowadzane niezwykle szybko przez co mają wysoką szansę na zestunowanie celu. Al również szybciej regeneruje Moc niż inni, dzięki temu może częściej używać ruchów specjalnych. Przez dużą cześć osób uważany za idealny wybór dla retardów i troli, w rękach ogarniętego gracza potrafi napsuć krwi większości przeciwników. thumb|150px|Skórka Mroczna Strona 'Skórki' Mroczna Strona – Dla Al'a dostępna jest tylko jedna alternatywna skórka, przedstawiająca go po ciemnej stronie mocy. Standardowo nakładana na postać przeciwnika jeśli dochodzi do pojedynku gdzie Al znajduje się w obu walczących drużynach. DLC Dawno Dawno Temu pozwala na wykorzystanie tej skórki na własnej postaci, Al w przeciwnej drużynie posiada wtedy zwykły wygląd. 'Ruchy Specjalne' Niewidzialność – Postać na chwilę staje się niewidzialna, nadal może otrzymywać obrażenia, wykonanie ataku przerywa umiejętność. Wskrzeszenie – 'W razie śmierci postaci pojawia się sekwencja QTE, jeśli gracz wykona ją prawidłowo to postać wraca do walki z pełną liczbą punktów Życia ale traci całą zgromadzoną Moc. 'Finishery Finalne Uderzenie – Al używa niewidzialności by zniknąć, pojawia się tuż za plecami celu stojąc do niego tyłem. Lewą dłonią wbija sztylet w jego kręgosłup a następnie wyrywa go przy okazji przecinając prawą cześć torsu celu. Obracając się wokół przeciwnika wbija drugi sztylet, tym razem w jego pierś i kontynuuje cios przecinając pozostałą, lewą cześć torsu, kończy obrót stając twarzą w twarz z przeciwnikiem. Po chwili przepołowione ciało upada na ziemię, Al chowa swoje sztylety. 'Dialogi' Standardowy: przed walką – Jesteś tylko kolejnym przeciwnikiem na mojej drodze. (wyciąga dłoń przed siebie celując w przeciwnika czubkiem sztyletu) Standardowy: przed walką (jeśli walczy przeciw żeńskiej postaci) – Kobieta... nie myśl że powstrzyma mnie to w jakikolwiek sposób. Standardowy: przed walką (tylko skórka Mroczna Strona) – Pozbawiłem życia więcej istot niż kiedykolwiek spotkałeś/aś, nie robisz na mnie wrażenia. Standardowy: po walce (wygrana) – Wszyscy kiedyś umrzemy, Ty zrobisz to już teraz. Standardowy: po walce (przegrana) – Wszyscy kiedyś umrzemy, najwyraźniej ja zrobię to szybciej niż Ty. Niestandardowy: Przemek0980 (zaczyna Al) – Słynny Reinkarnator, podobno udało Ci się zginąć już kilka razy, chyba nie jesteś aż tak dobrym wojownikiem za jakiego się uważasz. – Założę się że nadal jestem lepszy od Ciebie! – Być może... Niestandardowy: Mrs.Strange (zaczyna Al) – Fajne ostrza, chcesz zobaczyć moje? (Obraca sztylet w dłoni pokazując go przeciwniczce) – Chyba podziękuje. – Cóż... I tak będziesz miała okazje obejrzeć je z bliska. Niestandardowy: Quint (zaczyna Al) – Już walczyłem z przeciwnikami twojej wielkości. – Ze mną nie pójdzie Ci tak łatwo. – Spodziewam się tego. Niestandardowy: Salai (zaczyna przeciwnik) – To znowu Ty?! – Ale wiesz że tak naprawdę to nie jestem demonem? – Co za różnica? Gdy z tobą skończę nie będzie miało to znaczenia! Niestandardowy: Ienstret (zaczyna przeciwnik) – Chyba nie muszę Ci mówić że już kiedyś zniszczyłem całą cywilizację? – Nie ty jeden, mi też się to przytrafiło. – Więc mamy coś wspólnego. Niestandardowy: Darth Revan (zaczyna przeciwnik) – Jesteś podobny do mnie, też korzystasz z obu stron mocy. – Staram się mieć otwarty umysł. – Nareszcie ktoś kto nie żyje absolutami, żal będzie Cie zabijać. – Jeszcze się nie wybieram na drugą stronę. Niestandardowy: Darth Vader (zaczyna Al) – Wyczuwam w tobie wiele gniewu. – Dodaje mi sił. – Nie, on tylko Cie zaślepia. Niestandardowy: Al (losowo) – Wojownik rozwija się tylko gdy stawi czoła ostatecznemu przeciwnikowi... – … samemu sobie. Nie sądziłem że usłyszę jeszcze te słowa. – Ja nie sądziłem że mogą być brane tak dosłownie. – To będzie ciekawy pojedynek. (Robią ukłon w swoją stronę) Niestandardowy: Al (losowo) – Nie myślałem że jeszcze kiedyś wezmę udział w konklawe. – Taa, ja też się tego nie spodziewałem. – Niech wygra lepszy. (Robią ukłon w swoją stronę) 'Zakończenie' Po tym jak Alowi udaje się pokonać Awatara Szaz'Nareha wykorzystuje on moc pieczęci by zamknąć przejścia między wymiarami i wrócić do swojego świata, po czym to przejście też opieczętowuje. Jeśli gracz przeszedł cała grę używając alternatywnej skórki to ma dostęp do wersji zakończenia w którym Al po powrocie do swojego wymiaru wykorzystuje moc pieczęci by przejąć władzę wśród Tenno i zniszczyć pozostałe frakcje w systemie Origin. Axis (DLC Rządy Chaosu) Salai (DLC Rządy Chaosu) Bestia (DLC Rządy Chaosu) Essalie (DLC Rządy Chaosu Mikhaln (DLC Rządy Chaosu) Kein Mitleid (DLC Rządy Chaosu) Ruchy Specjalne Stare, Sprawdzone Metody Kein wykorzystuje swój plecak rakietowy, by odskoczyć od przeciwnika na kilka metrów i wyciąga przytroczony do pasa pistolet maszynowy MP 40. Trzymając go w jednej, zgiętej ręce wystrzeliwuje połowę magazynka w tors oponenta. Kiedy skończy, przeciwnik łapie się jedną ręką za przedziurawiony brzuch, a drugą za przedziurawioną klatkę piersiową i zaczyna krztusić własną krwią, wówczas Kein wyciąga z ładownicy granat trzonkowy, odbezpiecza go i rzuca tak, żeby ten przeturlał się przeciwnikowi między nogami i wybuchł tuż za jego plecami. Przeciwnika wyrzuca na kilka metrów w powietrze i ląduje tuż przed Keinem, który w tym czasie odwraca się do kamery i strzela knykciami. Dwa Pioruny Kein podskakuje do przeciwnika i z rozpędu uderza go z główki, łamiąc mu czaszkę swoim hełmem. Następnie popycha ogłuszonego wroga, tak że ten wywraca się, a Kein wskakuje na jego tors i wykonuje z niego skok rakietowy. Będąc kilkanaście metrów nad oponentem wyciąga zza pleców pancerfausta i wystrzeliwuje go w leżącego pod nim wroga. Silna eksplozja łamie wrogowi kości i poważnie uszkadza resztę tkanek. Po tym Kein spada z impetem na brzuch przeciwnika, wgniatając go w ziemię i odskakuje na kilka metrów. Finishery Bez Litości Kein uderza przeciwnika pięścią w twarz, tak że ten się przewraca. Wówczas Kein nadeptuje krocze oponenta swoją prawą robo-nogą i zaciska mechaniczne szpony na jego genitaliach. Przeciwnik nachyla się i panicznie uderza pięściami w metalową kończynę Keina, próbując zmusić ją do puszczenia wrażliwego miejsca. Wtedy Kein łapie wroga za głowę i kilkakrotnie uderza nią i swoje stalowe kolano, aż cała twarz oponenta pokryta jest krwią, po czym ją opuszcza. Następnie staje swoją lewą protezą na udzie przeciwnika i podnosi swoją prawą nogę, jednocześnie jeszcze mocniej zaciskając jej szpony i wyrywając spory kawał mięsa. Kein odchodzi na krok od przeciwnika, wciąż zaciskając szpony na tym co kiedyś było genitaliami wroga, podczas gry ten siada na ziemi i wyciąga drżące ręce w stronę wyrwanego mu kawałka mięsa i bełkocze niezrozumiałe słowa przez łzy. Wtedy Kein wyciąga z kieszeni pistolet Lugera i strzela oponentowi w głowę. Fajerwerki z Berlina Kein wykonując skok rakietowy, opuszcza pole walki i zajmuje miejsce wysoko położonym punkcie w okolicy kilkudziesięciu metrów, po czym zakłada na oczy gogle spawalnicze, wyciąga przed siebie uniesioną rękę i zaczyna śpiewać "Deutschland, Deutschland über alles!". Nim zdezorientowany tym przeciwnik wykona jakiś ruch, słyszy nad sobą narastający huk, a po podniesieniu głowy widzi spadającą wprost na niego rakietę V2. Zanim wróg zdąży cokolwiek zrobić, rakieta uderza w cel i rozrywa jego ciało w spektakularnej eksplozji. Konwersacje * podstawowe rozpoczęcie rozmowy, wykorzystywany w przypadku przeciwnika, do którego nie zaprogramowano konkretnej wypowiedzi: "Pula genetyczna świata podziękuje mi za usunięcie cię z niej " * podstawowa odpowiedź, wykorzystywana'' ''w przypadku przeciwnika, do którego nie zaprogramowano konkretnej wypowiedzi: "Jak już z tobą skończę, dopilnuję by wszyscy twoi bliscy trafili do obozu" * tekst wypowiadany po wygranej walce: "Wielka Rzesza jak zawsze triumfuje!" * Dialogi z Przemkiem0980 "- Wyczuwam w tobie echo setek gorszych ras, gorszej krwi, podludzkich myśli i idei arghh.. - Tylko się tu nie zrzygaj pojebie. - Właśnie dla takich jak ty wymyślono eugenikę" "- Szanowałbym twoje działania, gdybyś tylko nie bronił jednostek które NALEŻY wyeliminować ze społeczeństwa. - Zamierzam dalej to robić. - A więc ja pomogę Ci przestać" * dialogi z Mrs. Strange "- Aleee piękności. Wycałowałbym je obie, przelizał, a potem.. - COO?! - Ugh, wybacz, na obozie nie było żadnych dziewczyn.." "- Cóż za ideał piękności rasy aryjskiej. Niezmiernie żałuję, że ideologie postawiła nas po dwóch przeciwnych stronach frontu. - Mi to wcale nie przeszkadza. - Przynajmniej nie grzeszysz inteligencją. Będzie mi lżej cię zabić" * dialogi z Axisem "- Jesteś głupcem i partaczem! Żeby tak zjebać coś tak prostego jak atak na tą wiochę! Utnę ci łapy przy samej szyi byś już nigdy nikogo dyrygował. - Bo sam byś to kurwa lepiej zrobił. - Nie zmieniaj tematu psie!" "- Popełniłeś zbyt wiele błędów, by dalej dowodzić siłami Mrocznej Czwórki. Masz teraz przekazać władzę w ręce kogoś kompetentnego. - *rozgląda się* Nie widzę tu nikogo takiego - Zobaczymy czy pod prysznicem też będzie ci tak do śmiechu " * dialogi z Nieogarniętym Marine zarazy "- Wyczuwam między nami spore podobieństwo. - Mam wystarczająco niemieckie korzenie, by rozpoznać innego bojownika o sprawę. - A więc sprawdźmy czy tak rozmyta krew jeszcze się do czegoś nadaje, ha!" "- Co powiesz na małą eksterminację elfów jak już skończymy. - Jestem za całym okrutnym sercem. - Tylko postaraj się pozostać w jednym kawałku" * dialogi z Keinem "- Ogarnia mnie smutek na myśl, że znowu w bratniej walce muszą przepaść najlepsze geny jakie świat ma do zaoferowania. - Co powiesz na to, by zwycięzca oszczędził oponenta? - Niczego nie mogę obiecać" "- Jak to kiedyś powiedziano: by osiągnąć wielkość musisz pokonać samego siebie. - Nigdy nie myślałem, że to będzie takie dosłowne. -Ja też kamerad" Zakończenie Kein stoi nad wrakiem Awatara Szaz'Nareha. Wpatruje się w to co zostało z jego wroga. W tą popękaną skorupę. Morze przerwanych kabli i przewodów. Górę dymiących procesorów. Żałosną kupę metalu. Wpatruje się w to i próbuje dostrzec swoją nagrodę. Coś co należy mu się za czas jaki poświęcił na te żałosne walki. I nic nie dostrzega. Co osiągnął? Uratował Ziemię, ale to tylko dlatego, że chce ją sterroryzować własnoręcznie. Gdzie jego upragniona Tysiącletnia Rzesza? Czy satysfakcja z pokrzyżowania planów tej puszki, to wszystko co dostanie? Bynajmniej. Kein gromadzi w sobie moc jaką dała mu Mroczna Czwórka za bycie ich największym czempionem i z tą mocą wydziera z ich łap dusze wszystkich swoich poległych kamratów, którym nie udało się dotrwać do Dnia Triumfu. W nagrodę za ich poświęcenie pozwala im wszystkim opętać Awatara. Wielka metalowa konstrukcja powstaje, reanimowana przez dziesiątki dusz szaleńców, morderców, berzerkerów, żołnierzy i demonów, które połączyły się w jeden wściekły byt. Sam Kein wyciąga ręce w stronę Pieczęci, łapczywie pochłaniając tyle jej mocy ile zdoła. Od teraz jest niepodzielnym faworytem bogów i nikt nie może nawet marzyć o odebraniu mu tego tytułu. Z tą mocą już żadna gorsza rasa nie da rady ukryć się przed karcącą dłonią Keina. Od teraz żyć będą mogli tylko ci których Kein uzna za godnych tego zaszczytu. To co nadejdzie nie będzie wojną. Będzie to niekończący się Holokaust całego wszechświata. Rejkanut (DLC Rządy Chaosu) Nightsong (DLC Mroczne Wojny) Axis (DLC Mroczne Wojny) Henrietta Warren (DLC Mroczne Wojny) Darth Vader (DLC Dawno Dawno Temu) 'Ruchy Specjalne' thumb|198px|(https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/391531761343982894/) 'Finishery' 'Konwersacje' *'podstawowe rozpoczęcie rozmowy, wykorzystywany w przypadku przeciwnika, do którego nie zaprogramowano konkretnej wypowiedzi:' "*oddychanie*" *'podstawowa odpowiedź, wykorzystywana' 'w przypadku przeciwnika, do którego nie zaprogramowano konkretnej wypowiedzi:' "Nie doceniasz Mocy" *'tekst wypowiadany po wygranej walce:' "Twoje zdolności są niczym, w porównaniu do potęgi Ciemnej Strony Mocy" *'dialogi z Darthem Revanem:' "- Darth Revan... ''- Widzę że moja sława jest nieśmiertelna.'' ''- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie."'' "- Podobnie jak ty, poznałem zarówno Jasną jak i Ciemną Stronę Mocy. ''- Szkoda, że nie nie zrozumiałeś żadnej z nich.'' ''- Twoja pewność siebie będzie powodem twojej porażki"'' "- Sith sprzed okresu Zasady Dwóch.... ''- Czym jest Zasada Dwóch?'' ''- Nie przeżyjesz dość długo żeby się przekonać"'' "- Moc...Jasna i Ciemna Strona....są w tobie silne. ''- W tobie również. Chociaż Jasność skrywa się za fasadą Ciemności.'' ''- Ta "fasada" zaraz pozbawi Cię życia!"'' "- Przygotuj się na swój koniec. ''- Jesteś gorszy niż Malak...'' ''- I znacznie potężniejszy"'' "- Przygotuj się na swój koniec. ''- Przeżyłem zbyt wiele lat tortur, by bać się kogoś takiego jak ty.'' ''- Zatem zginiesz, odważniejszy niż większość"'' 'Zakończenie' Pokonanie Awatara Szaz'Nareha, nie było dla Vadera tak nużące, co mordowanie w większości nich niewartych przeciwników jacy stanęli mu na drodzę. Lord Sith wyczuł potęgę, jaką posiadał Strażnik Pieczęci Upadłego i nie byłby sobą, gdyby jej nie wykorzystał. Przez następne dni Vader pracował nad Awatarem, próbując przywrócić go do stanu dawnej używalności. Grzebanie w elektronice przypomniało Mrocznemu Lordowi jego stare czasy i wszystko, co stracił. Podsycało to jego gniew. Jego pragnienie zemsty. Dzięki Ciemnej Stronie Mocy sięgał do światów, które umierały przez jego bierność- łączył się z bólem, gniewem i nienawiścią miliardów umierających istot. Dzięki temu stawał się jeszcze silniejszy. Gdy nadszedł odpowiedni czas, Darth Vader i jego przeprogramowany Awatar powrócili do domu. Imperator wyczuł zdradzieckie myśli swojego ucznia, jednak nie był w stanie wiele zdziałać przeciw niemu i nieznanemu przeciwnikowi. Jego śmierć była długa i bolesna. Zasada Dwóch się dopełniła. Gdy Lord Vader zasiadł na tronie Imperatora w II Gwieździe Śmierci, Łowca Nagród przybył do niego z wiadomością. Dzięki niej Imperator Vader poznał miejsce pobytu Luke'a Skywalkera. Darth Revan (DLC Dawno Dawno Temu) 'Ruchy Specjalne' 'Uderzenie Repulsowethumb|274px|(https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/489977634442509157/)' Revan podrzuca swój cel i uderza w niego z dwóch stron potężną falą mocy, miażdżąc przeciwnikowi kości i narządy wewnętrzne, sprawiając że krew i inne płyny leją się z dosłownie każdego otworu w ciele przeciwnika, który zostaje dodatkowo rzucony o ziemię niczym szmata do podłogi. Władca Strachu Revan po trzystu latach tortur nauczył się od swoich oprawców, jak korzystać z upiornej mocy Władców Strachu. Sprawia że umysł przeciwnika zaczyna czuć paranoiczny strach, utrudniający oddychanie i uniemożliwiający logiczne myślenie, końcowym efektem są halucynacje, które powodują że przeciwnik sam zaczyna zadawać sobie potężne obrażenia, dosłownie rozrywając swoje ciało. 'Finishery' 'Konwersacje' *'podstawowe rozpoczęcie rozmowy, wykorzystywany w przypadku przeciwnika, do którego nie zaprogramowano konkretnej wypowiedzi:' "- Nie masz pojęcia przed kim stoisz, niebawem zobaczysz potęgę mocy w równowadze!" *'podstawowa odpowiedź, wykorzystywana' 'w przypadku przeciwnika, do którego nie zaprogramowano konkretnej wypowiedzi:' "- Mogłeś się wycofać kiedy dawałem ci szanse, teraz zginiesz!" *'tekst wypowiadany po wygranej walce:' "- Nie obawiaj się, od teraz staniesz się jednym z mocą." *'dialogi z Darth'em Vader'em:' "- Wyczuwam w tobie potężne pokłady ciemnej strony mocy, wciąż jest jednak dla ciebie nadzieja na odzyskanie równowagi. *odpala swój miecz* ''- Nie zmącisz mi umysłu swymi naukami jedi.'' ''- Nie jestem jedi, jestem Revan, byłem sithem i jedi, poznałem obie strony i obie były w błędzie, zaraz przekonasz się jak wielkie jest wasze zadufanie. *odpala swoje dwa miecze*"'' "- Twoje myśli cię zdradzają, krążą wokół jednej kobiety. ''- Tak samo jak twoje.'' ''- Ja nie obawiam się swego bólu."'' *''' dialogi z Quintem:' ''"- *wystawia rękę przed siebie i oddziałuje na smoka mocą* ''- Mam ci ją odgryźć czy jak?"'' "- Wspaniałe z ciebie stworzenie, inteligentne, jest w tobie wielka moc. ''- Dzięki za komplementy, ale to cię nie uratuje.'' ''- Szkoda, naprawdę wielka szkoda. *dobywa mieczy*"'' 'Zakończenie' Ciekawostki *Jeśli jest taka chęć, można dodać Finishery (piszcie w komentarzach, jak będziecie na tak to usunę tą ciekawostkę) *Tak, chciałbym żeby ten art był współtworzony przez innych użytkowników *Połączenie z alternatywną Ziemią ma na celu wyjaśnienie, dlaczego niekiedy postacie walczą same ze sobą. *Mortal Kombat i Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 mnie zainspirowały. Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures